


Secret Wild Relationship

by The_Cyborg_Fox



Series: Tails and the girls of Mobius [11]
Category: Sonic Boom (Cartoon), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, F/M, Face-Fucking, Groping, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Lust, Oral Sex, Riding, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cyborg_Fox/pseuds/The_Cyborg_Fox
Summary: This is a remaster of my original story, Wild Secret. So of course the plot is all the same: Unknown to Sonic, Amy and Knuckles, Tails and Sticks are in an intimate relationship that no one know about. That may change one day, but as of right now Tails decided to take a trip to Sticks's burrow.
Relationships: Miles "Tails" Prower/Sticks the Badger
Series: Tails and the girls of Mobius [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847656
Kudos: 3





	Secret Wild Relationship

It was another crushing defeat for the devious Dr Eggman as of today, his plans were once again foiled by the likes of Team Sonic, including the likes of Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Sticks and of course, Sonic the Hedgehog himself. While the doctor continued his little temper tantrum, the five friends strolled down the road on their way to their separate homes.

"Nice job today guys" said Sonic.

"I swear these machines of his are getting more and more predictable to either destroy, hack or disable" said Tails "It's like he fixes one issue but then makes another."

"For a genius he sure does make a bunch of idiotic mistakes" said Amy.

"Yeah, unlike our foxy friend over here" said Sticks, giving Tails a wink that he returned without anyone else noticing.

"Heh, yeah" said Sonic giving Tails a pat on the back.

"Well, imma head out" yawned Knuckles stretching out "I'm tuckered out."

"Yeah me too" said Sonic, walking in the opposite direction "See you all tomorrow."

So the five of them went their separate ways to head on home. They all slept soundly in their bed's, all except two. Sticks was currently waiting for a certain orange fox to come over. The two of them were in a relationship that no one, not even their friends, knew about. Neither of them were against the idea of their friends knowing, they just weren't ready yet. But their relationship has been growing more intimate as of late, and Sticks had an itch that she needed Tails to scratch.

To be safe, Tails usually waited until late at night before sneaking out to Sticks's burrow. He hopped out of bed, left the house made sure the doors were all locked and sneaked off into the jungle where Sticks's burrow was located. After a little bit of searching, as it was hard to find it in the dark, Tails found it. He knocked on the front door, and what he heard was the sound of someone jumping out of their bed, flicking on the lights and rushing to the door. The door opened, and before Tails could even say hello, Sticks had glomped him and began kissing his face passionately. He grinned and wrapped his arms around her so that she wouldn't fall and began to kiss her face too. He slowly walked into the badgers home and kicked the door shut. He slowly set Sticks down and the two looked into each others blue eyes deeply.

"You know" said Sticks "I had a hard time keeping my hands off of you today."

"Come on Sticks it's not that hard" chuckled Tails.

"Do you know how long it's been since the last time we had sex?" asked Sticks.

"Last I checked it was three days ago" chuckled Tails.

"Yeah, that's like a month in the jungle" said Sticks.

Tails couldn't help but laugh softly, Sticks always made him laugh when she said these crazy things.

"Well, I'm here now" he said to her, hugging her tighter and smiling at her.

"And I'm glad for it" said Sticks, smiling back.

The two of them entered another passionate kiss, this time however their tongues poked at each others lips, they both let each other into their mouths and wrestled for dominance. All the while Sticks's hands travelled all over Tails's body, feeling every inch of him while pressing herself to Tails. Tails's hands on the other hand stayed in one spot. He kept his hands on Sticks's plump ass, almost barley covered by the jungle shorts she usually wore. He gave it a nice, hard squeeze making Sticks press herself into him more and let out a moan as she continued to kiss Tails. She soon broke the kiss, a strand of saliva still connecting their mouth's together.

"Let's take this to the bedroom" said Sticks.

"Right behind you" said Tails.

The two of them ventured towards Sticks's bedroom and Sticks shoved the fox onto his back onto the bed and jumped on top of him, engaging in another intoxicating kiss, which he happily returned as he began to grope Sticks's ass again. Sticks moaned out as she began to lick at Tails's lips again, asking for entrance, which he happily granted to her. The badger always enjoyed having fun with Tails, because it allowed him to release a wild side of him that matched her own. They soon broke away again and Sticks nuzzled her head into the crook of Tails's neck while Tails stroked the back of her head.

"Hey foxy" she said to him.

"Yeah?" he asked her, grinning at the nickname she gave him.

"When are we going to tell everyone else about our relationship?" she asked him "I mean we already know Sonic and Amy are in one and apparently their relationship is intimate too."

Tails though for a minute as he continued to massage the badgers ass, listening to her soft coo's and feeling the amazing softness of it through her tattered shorts. He began to trail his hands through her shorts and massaging her bare ass.

"I dunno" he shrugged "Don't get me wrong, I'm not against them finding out."

"How would you feel about telling them tomorrow" asked Sticks, grinning at Tails's gloved hands squeezing her rear.

"I'll think about it" said Tails "But I kind of want to help you scratch that itch you've had for a while now."

Sticks's eyes lit up in excitement and she sat up on her knees and took of her jungle top, exposing her luscious breasts to Tails. She then hopped off of the bed, turned around, bent over and made a big show of removing her jungle shorts, exposing her nice, large ass. Tails resisted the urge to lean up and give her rear a quick slap. Sticks then crawled back on top of Tails's own attire. First his goggles, then his gloves, shoes and utility belt.

"We'll get to that part soon" said Sticks, throwing away Tails's last piece of what little clothing he already wore "But I also need to taste that familiar taste of your big cock first."

Sticks began her descent, kissing from the fox's neck, to his chest, to his stomach and she was soon met with his large cock. She licked her lips in anticipation, while giving Tails a hungry look through her eyes.

"You know what to do foxy" she said.

Tails nodded and said "Go ahead."

Sticks grinned wider as she enclosed on his thick length. She started with a long teasing lick from his base to the tip of his shaft, to really rile him up. Tails shuddered and moaned out at the feeling of her warm, wet digit trailing up his length. When Sticks reached the tip, she hesitated for a second while giving a seductive lidded look to Tails's eyes, ans engulfed the head in her mouth, causing the two-tailed fox to let out a passionate moan.

Tails groaned out as his secret lover deepthroated him while staring lustfully into his eyes. He pet her head slowly as she lifted her head up and down, coating his cock with her saliva and tasting Tails's delicious pre-cum. Sticks couldn't take the entire cock into her mouth. Tails knew that she couldn't without his help, and he was tempted to take hold of her head and force himself down her throat right now, but he held himself back. He wanted this to last for as long as possible, and he knew that she wanted that too. So he restrained himself as well as he could as his badger girlfriend used her tongue and oral skills to pleasure him.

While Sticks pleasured the fox's cock he reached underneath his cock and tickled his plump orbs, she also started moaning to add vibration to make Tails even more riled up. Tails cried out even louder as he felt Sticks's gentle touch on his balls. The seductive badger released his cock with a loud pop, strings of saliva were were connected from her mouth to his cock. She then held it firmly in both hands and began to passionately kiss it. As she planted loving kisses all over his cock Tails moaned at her actions and chuckled at them as well. 'Makes me wonder who she's actually in love with, me or my cock' thought Tails.

After giving the head a big smooch Sticks lowered her head towards Tails's balls and took the two orbs into her mouth. She lubricated his balls by slobbering all over them and used her mouth to suck them like a vacuum. Tails cried out and used his hands to push her further into his crotch, trying to force more of his sack into her mouth, causing her to giggle as she sucked on his balls. It was at this point where Tails snapped, Sticks's actions felt too good. He needed more of her amazing mouth.

With another loud pop, Sticks released the fox's balls and made to take his cock back into her mouth, but was taken by surprise as Tails tightened his grip on her hair and forced his whole length down her throat in a single thrust. She choked on his length, making more spit cover his cock, but she didn't care, she loved it when Tails unleashed this wild side that only she knew he had. It was a nice change of pace for Tails to take control of her like this. Normally she didn't like being controlled by anyone but she gladly makes an acceptation for Tails.

With Tails using her head and controlling the pace, Sticks focused her efforts on using her tongue to pleasure the fox. She rolled it around the fox's sides, licking every inch she could reach and teasing the head when Tails gave her the chance. She moaned loudly, though it was muffled by the large meat in her mouth, as more of Tails's cum flowed into her mouth. She also used her hands to keep herself steady, digging her hands into his thighs, massaging them as he continued fucking her mouth.

It wasn't too long before Tails could feel his release approaching, and it was approaching quickly. Sticks could tell because of his increase in speed and volume in his moans, and she could feel his erection beginning to throb in her mouth. She kept a firm hold on his thighs as she prepared for him to release.

"St...STICKS" he screamed. That was all that he said before his cock released it's first release deep into Sticks's mouth, it's not like he could stop himself, her warm mouth and tight throat felt too good to not release. Sticks kept her throat relaxed so that she could swallow his cum easily. She moaned softly as Tails's hands ran wild through her hair, listened to Tails soft passionate moans as he released, and drank down his delicious cum. Even with her throat relaxed there was so much of it, her cheeks swelled at the first couple of shots into her mouth. It was almost pointless to even attempt drinking it all without any of it dripping out of the sides of her mouth.

Thankfully Tails released her head so that she could breath when she needed to. She pulled herself off of his length, and received a couple of shots of cum into her face, but she didn't care she kept her mouth open, catching some of it in her mouth before Tails's first orgasm died down.

"Whew" he said "Sorry, I got a bit rough there."

"Don't apologise" said Sticks "I love it when your rough."

Tails chuckled and watched as Sticks used her hands to clean her hair and her face, licking the cum she collected off of her fingers. When she was finished cleaning her face, she leaned back into Tails's cock and took the head into her mouth, cleaning it of any of his cum. She pulled away when she was all finished and looked up lustfully at Tails while she licked her lips.

"My turn" said Tails, grinning.

With one swift switcheroo, Tails and Sticks switched places, Tails now laid with his face close to Sticks's dripping pussy. And she grinned down at him, ready for him to eat her out.

"Go ahead" she said.

Tails leaned in close and gave her pussy a tender lick, making Sticks give out a soft gentle moan. Instead of going in from the beginning, Tails was a little more mischievous than than Sticks. He just licked the front of her pussy lips and he licked them slowly, almost as a method of torture for the badger, she grew bored and annoyed of his slow and steady pace. She knew he was doing this on purpose, but she really wasn't in the mood right now, she wanted his tongue deep inside her. Well, in actuality she wanted his cock inside of her more than his tongue but she sucked him off, it's only fair that he'd eat her out.

"Dammit Tails" she growled pushing her into his crotch "Stop with that slow shit and get that tongue in there."

Tails stifled a chuckle before giving Sticks what she really wanted. He dove his tongue deep into her pussy earning a louder moan from Sticks, she pushed on the back of his head, trying to force him deeper in, but he was already reaching pretty deep in there with his long canine tongue. Tails licked at Sticks's smooth, sensitive inner walls and listened to the badgers moans which were music to his ears. Sticks was in so much pleasure that she actually began to unconsciously hump her hips into Tails's face. Tails grinned even further as he continued licking Sticks's sensitive walls.

Tails pulled away from her cunt for a brief second and used his thumbs to spread out her pussy, giving him easier access to her smooth walls. He licked the juices that began to leak out of her pussy, enjoying the sweet tasting liquid. He then pressed his lips to her spread pussy and began to suck, earning a sharp squeak out of Sticks.

"Oh my god" was the only thing she said as she released her juices all over Tails face. She tightened her grip on his head and her hips jolted into his face, covering it with her vagina liquids. Tails licked up all that he could, but for the most part he just let Sticks's love juices splatter all over him. When she calmed down, Tails pulled away and licked his lips.

"Tasty" he said.

"Looks like I made quite a mess" giggled Sticks looking at Tails's soaked face.

"Don't worry about it" said Tails "It's a nice feeling to have your pussy juice all over me."

"Your too sweet" she said "But let me help you clean up anyway."

She cupped his face in her hands and brought him close to her, she then started licking at his cheeks, tasting her own juices as she cleaned Tails's face. Even when she licked up every last drop on his face, she still left licks and smooches on his face, eventually coming into contact with his lips. Her tongue invaded his mouth, and he retaliated by fighting it with his own. The two tongues duelled for a bit before Tails and Sticks pulled away, staring at each other lovingly.

"Ready for the main event?" asked Tails, laying back down onto his back.

"You bet I am" said Sticks, straddling him.

Tails placed his hands on Sticks's hips, while the badger herself used one hand to spread out her pussy, ready to take his thick cock into her pussy, and her other hand was planted into the bed to keep herself steady. Without even waiting Tails slammed her down onto his cock and Sticks screamed out in blaring pleasure as her pussy was filled instantly.

With Tails fully sheathed within Sticks, she began to slowly ride the fox. She started off slow, but she gradually picked up in speed with each thrust. The two of them moaned out blissfully as Sticks rode Tails. All too soon, Sticks was riding Tails at a very fast pace, their moans reached widow rattling volume as Tails began to thrust his hips upwards in time to Sticks's thrusting. Sticks kept her hands pinned to Tails's shoulders as she felt the fox's hard prick slam in and out of her, hitting the very end of her tunnel with each thrust.

Tails's hands trailed to the badgers firm, plump ass. He placed his hands on her ass cheeks and gave them a good hard squeeze, making her arch her back as he felt him squeeze her rear. He then pulled his hands away from Stick's bouncing bubble butt and launched them right back towards her ass, spanking it hard enough to make it jiggle violently, causing Sticks to scream even louder than ever.

"Ooh, fuck" she moaned as she bounced on his big, hard cock harder and faster "Do that again."

"Only if you beg" growled Tails cheekily.

She sighed "Damn you Tails. Spank me, please."

Grinning wider, Tails happily obliged and spanked her again, drawing another delighted squeal out of Sticks as she increased her strength and speed in her thrusts and felt the pleasurable stinging sensation.

"Fuck" screamed Sticks "Spank me harder. Please. Make me your bitch Tails."

Tails gladly continued to smack the badgers ass, leaving her with a stinging sensation that felt more pleasurable to her than painful. Every hit caused her to jolt and maker her feel more energised, which led to her mashing herself against Tails even harder. She was actually mashing against him so hard now that she couldn't maintain sitting up straight and ultimately had to lay on Tails's body while still moving her hips up and down, against Tails's own thrusting upwards.

"Suck my tits Tails" moaned Sticks, perking her chest into his face as she continued to bounce on him.

Tails gladly obeyed her and began to run his tongue over her fleshy orbs, took one of her hard nipples into his mouth and kept it wedged between his teeth, biting it hard and carefully pulling his head backward, pulling the nipple with him. Stick's hands went straight for the back of his head and clutched his head to her chest as he began giving her other nipple the same treatment.

The badger was currently lost in her pleasure, and she didn't want to be found any time soon. Having her foxy lover fuck her like this, his big dick scraping against her slick inner walls, his hands roughly squeezing and spanking her ass, and teasing her breasts. These sensations were overwhelming her body with pleasure, and she passionately screamed at all of the amazing feelings. She slammed against him harder, filling the room with loud smacking sounds that mixed with every other noise the two of them made.

Tails released Sticks's tits, and moved one of his hands away from her ass and towards the back of her head. Sticks gasped as Tails forced her into a deep, passionate kiss. She eagerly kissed back and continued thrusting and grinding her crotch into the fox's as she happily returned his loving embrace. Their tongues lashed at each other for dominance, but they were too even for a winner to prevail.

Of course all good things had to come to an end, as they could feel their released approaching, and they were coming up fast. They tightened their grips around each other and screamed into each others mouth's as they released all over each other. Sticks's whole body shook in pleasure as her juices cascaded out of her well-fucked pussy, coating Tails's cock and crotch with them. The fox began to buck his hips wildly into Stick's as his orgasm approached at the same time as Sticks's. Sticks broke the kiss and moaned louder as she felt Tails's warm, creamy fox cum explode and shoot inside her like a volcano, coating every inch of Sticks's inner walls. Their orgasms continued for quite a bit before they calmed down, Tails still unconsciously bucking his hips into Sticks's, pumping more of his cum into Sticks's cunt, and the badger in question shuddered in pleasure on top of him as she felt the last couple of drops from his current orgasm enter her pussy.

The two of them stared deeply into each others eyes, panting heavily at what they had just done. Sticks smiled and slowly lifted herself off of Tails's hard cock, and a large amount of their mixed cum oozed out of her.

"That felt so good" moaned Sticks, as she reached down and captured a bit of the mixed cum on her fingers and licked it off.

"Your telling me" said Tails.

"You know" said Sticks grinning down at Tails "I wouldn't mind going one more time." She actually made to re-rub Tails's member to life. Tails smirked back at the cheeky badger.

"No backing out of this one" said Tails.

Sticks made to sit back down on his cock when she felt Tails's hands reach for her rump once again. She gasped and moaned as she felt him spread them apart and one of his fingers edge towards her asshole.

"Oh, you want to take that one huh?" she said staring down at the cheeky fox.

"If you'll let me" he said.

"Oh I'll let you" said Sticks "Best prepare me first though."

"Of course" said Tails.

Sticks rolled off of Tails and got herself onto all fours. She stuck her ass into the air and waved it side to side, teasing Tails to rim her. Tails smiled and flipped himself over onto his knees. He took hold of Sticks's ass cheeks and spread them out, exposing the badgers tight, pink puckered hole.

Tails let his tongue enter Sticks's asshole and began licking all over the sides of her, lubing her up and preparing her for the next round. Sticks's moaned and giggled as she jiggled her ass in Tails's face, feeling his tongue rim her. He soon pulled away, feeling like he had done a well enough job with coating her rim with his saliva for an easier entrance for his cock.

Keeping her cheeks spread as he positioned his cock at her rear hole, Tails pressed the head to her anal entrance and slowly inserted his girthy meat into her ass. Sticks jolted in surprise, pain, but mostly pleasure as she felt Tails invade her back entrance.

"Shit" moaned Tails "Sticks, your so fucking tight."

"Fuck" she squealed as Tails began to fuck her ass "Take my ass Tails, pound it, slam it raw, it's all yours."

The ass fuck she was being given right now had completely depleted any dignity Sticks had, at least for Tails, but she didn't care. All that mattered to her right now, was the amazing feeling of his girth fucking her tight ass as hard as it could. Every thrust the fox made felt amazing, causing her to jerk forward every time. Tails actually took hold of her hair, so that when he pulled out, she followed him, but jolted back forward when he slammed back inside. Sticks was but a moaning mess now, begging Tails to go harder and faster with each thrust he gave.

Sticks lowered her hand to her sensitive pussy, keeping her other hand planted to the bed so that she could stay steady while Tails continued to fuck her. She began to rub her pussy quickly as Tails fucked her ass hard and brutal. Occasionally she switched from rubbing her pussy with her fingers to inserting them into her womanhood. It wasn't too long before Tails was slamming his shaft right at the end of her tunnel, making her jerk forward even further than before. Both were going all out in order to tire each other out.

"Tell me Sticks" growled Tails "How much you love me."

Sticks's eyes had almost completely rolled into the back of her head at the raw fucking she was taking as well as her own hand strumming and fingering her pussy.

"T...Tails" she groaned "I...I love you SO FUCKING MUCH"

"Are you close" he growled in her ear.

"Ah... YES" she screamed as her juices squirted out of her pussy at an alarming rate, she didn't even stop fingering herself once her orgasm racked her body, she kept inserting her fingers quickly into her pussy, trying to make every last drop come out. Her orgasm also resulted in her tight asshole becoming even tighter, which was more than enough to send Tails over the edge too. He let out a mighty roar as he slammed into her ass one last time, firing more of his sticky semen into her abused rump. Upon feeling the warm cum enter her ass, Sticks came again, screaming as more of her juices covered the bed's sheets.

Tails pulled himself out on Sticks and collapsed onto his back, panting for breath, while Stick's arms gave away and her upper body rested on the bed, leaving her ass still raised high in the air, also panting for air like Tails. Tails, with some effort, lifted himself up and went to admire his work. He felt he had done a pretty good job, Stick's ruined asshole was oozing with his cum and Sticks herself was wearing a big smile on her face, telling Tails that she was satisfied.

With a little more effort Tails managed to drag Sticks under the ruined covers of her bed and cuddle them close to each other. They didn't say much else as they fell asleep instantly, completely spent.

The next morning Sonic was running towards Tails's house, needing to ask him something important (at least he thought it was important). Once he arrived, he knocked on the door and waited for Tails to respond. To his surprise after five minutes of waiting, he did not answer, he was slightly suspicious, usually Tails would answer almost the second he heard the knocking.

Deciding to investigate, Sonic searched for the spare key that Tails usually hid in case it was needed. After finding it, he entered his house, it seemed deserted. 'Maybe he's still asleep?' he thought. But upon arriving to Tails's bedroom he found he wasn't there. In fact, his bed didn't look like it had been slept in at all. Worrying a bit, Sonic decided to see if he was in his lab and had worked all night. If that's where he was he swore he was going to have words to Tails, as he promised him to stop pulling all-nighters in the lab. Yet he found he wasn't there either.

It was clear to Sonic now, Tails wasn't here, and it was likely he hadn't been here all night. Worrying a lot about his twin tailed friend, Sonic assumed that Tails had been kidnapped and quickly ran to his other friends houses's so that could help him search for the fox.

Meanwhile back at Sticks's burrow, Tails was starting to stir at the feeling of tender kisses being planted on his cheeks and forehead. He slowly opened his eyes to his secret girlfriend kissing him tenderly, trying to wake him up.

"Gerroff me Sticks" he mumbled "Imma wake, I'm awake."

Sticks giggled and cuddled up to him, petting his head and nuzzling her head into his neck. He chuckled and returned her affectionate embrace and returned her kisses with some of his own.

"Have a good sleep foxy?" she asked him.

"Of course I did" said Tails "Course, sleeping next to a sexy badger like you always results in a good sleep." Sticks gave a cute giggle and was about to respond when the two of them heard the door slam open and they quickly yanked the covers over themselves to hide their exposed bodies.

"Sticks" came Sonic's voice "You gotta help! Tails is..." he paused and stared at the sight before him. Amy and Knuckles followed close behind and froze too at the sight of both of them in bed together, clearly naked.

The five of the awkwardly stared at each other for a long time. Tails and Sticks's secret relationship wasn't very secret anymore. Sure, they agreed to tell Sonic, Kunx and Amy today, but they didn't intend of finding out like this.

"I... I guess we have some explaining to do huh?" said Tails embarrassingly.

"Er... no. No need" said Sonic "Uh... if you two love each other in that way... we won't judge."

"We'll... uh... leave you two be now" said Amy.

After a couple more seconds of awkward silence Sonic, Knuckles and Amy left the burrow, leaving Tails and Sticks by themselves again. They looked at each other, big, red blush's present on both of their cheeks.

"Well" said Sticks "They know."

"Yeah" said Tails "Looks like it."

"Well, they could have reacted worse" shrugged Sticks.

"Yeah, I guess" said Tails.

The two of them shared a smile, shrugged and wrapped each others arms around each other and engaged in another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Better than the original?


End file.
